I just realized
by Poshu
Summary: Drake is taking a late night walk, thinking of that special someone...words left unsaid....DrakexJJ


He was out again. Out strolling along on a blustery night as some amateurs call it. Out with coat in hand and heart on his sleeve. The wind braced up and loosened his hat from his head, brushing his hair against his ears with a light tickle. His nose picked up the faint scent of smoke, wet trash bins, stray cats. The typical smell one could find in any New York alleyway. The darkness and the decay went hand in hand, to the point of total inability to discern one from the other. The world was dark and silent, like a ghost town, nearly impossible for a city that never sleeps.

Deciding his thoughts were much too sacred for such wrench he elevated himself by use of a wet rusty fire escape. As his worn hands-that had seen way too many handguns-and his fingers-that had played with far too much of that bluish hair-coiled around the ladder bars, he did what looked like a little dance for balance, the wet iron not doing it's part to keep him steady. It appeared, at least this sector of the world was not sympathetic to him but…much like a physical embodiment of how his thoughts awakened his spirit. Just like that, his seemingly difficult climb could be made easier, unused muscles just awakened out of the blue to help raise him to the roof of the building.

Taking a few precautionary steps, his eyes grazed over the area, light rain had left it's mark on the now darkened gravel. A door led to the interior of the building. It was a wet rusty texture that matched the fire escape. All around, tall tower-like skyscrapers shot upward into the sky, making him and any pair of eyes otherwise feel very much smaller. Giving the buildings a little more of his attention, Drake noted how…..quiet they seemed tonight. Everything, the whole world seemed to be totally transcendent of sound. Any noise out of him would be a screeching loud sin, and so he made none. Just continued on down the decorative edge of the building's structure, lazily sauntering in some form of being idle.

The smoke from close shops, the harbor, and the subway all clouded around the towers at night. Everybody had seen it before, but tonight it looked like it was out of some estranged sci-fi movie and the towers looked even more mysterious and majestic as such a background. Stars could barely be seen blinking their way through the late twilight and November wind made itself known again as it brushed his hair and his hat back again. The wind exhilarated him, the lights enthralled him, the smell of the New York air from above was somehow…. Nostalgic… yet he was a man now… a man in want of something… of someone. The old missions were to find aliens or learn to fly, now as a man… all he wanted were soft lips and blue eyes.

He hopped across a narrow alleyway to the next rooftop, whistling as he went, admiring the identical rooftops, the smoky sky The chill of an oncoming winter mixed with the heat of a bustling city that make the air almost… palpable, but with a strange freshness…. One could only find this climate a few days out of the year. Drake reached down and scooped up some of the cold gravel and sprinkled the pellets down into the alley as he hopped across it, enjoying the soft rattling as they hit the concrete. He lifted a single finger into the air, tracing a heart laughing inwardly as he did, seeming like a ten year old all over again. He lifted his hat off his head slicked his hair back and replaced it, re-adjusting his trench coat, loosening his tie, he really felt like some jock in a sci-fi movie.

Continuing down the dark rooftops he noticed a chill come down slowly from the sky as the path before him got darker. He began to look around, seeing the lights from apartments growing in power and ruining his silent view of the city. He grimaced slightly at their existence and continued on. Hopping over three more alleyways, finding a board here and there to cross wide areas afterward. His heart finally realized where he wanted to go and Drake found himself nearly skipping, he practically leapt over a five foot crossway and whistled louder as he trotted along the rooftop edging. His face became warm at the thought of where he was going, when he wasn't even thinking dark or dirty thoughts. He grew wings and he could fly across houses, it was only a hop skip and a jump to where he wanted to be anyway.

In the distance he could see his apartment building, his lights still on. He perched at the cornerstone of the building he was on, staring off in the distance at all the familiar buildings he liked to consider part of his home. All was new as he never saw any of them but from the ground up. The precinct had a warmer glow from the streetlights, the lights from the third shift guys made the building seem as if it had eyes, peering out to seek out danger. Or perhaps that was just his tainted perception of it. He could see Ryo and Dee's place, the large half moon window was dark with the exception of a soft glow, from a candle probably. He knew Ted's lights were on, he knew the building was too far to really get any significant detail, however he could see figures walking around inside.

Turning his head, he smiled. Setting sights on what he _really _wanted, to go home. His eyes grazed again over the scenery, planning and mapping out his route, seeing as how he wasn't willing to leave the beautiful view of the city for a such simple trek. He continued over six more buildings, and took a ninety degree turn at the corner and hopped another eight. With a final swoop he found himself on a familiar balcony, looking through a familiar porch window. The lights were still on, the fan was still on. Soft music could be heard from within. Drake paused for a moment and whipped out a hardened fist, as per officer training he had to….

knock knock

JJ snapped his head up, out of his reverie after reading a few more chapters of his latest novel. "Wha?" he looked around, not sure where the knock came from when he heard it again…

Sighing he went slowly and silently to the door, creeping by the wall to stay out of sight. As per SWAT team training, never walk up to a door in open sight, as an armed attacker on the other side…peeking behind his curtain he saw bare iron, no one…

"JJ!" came a whispered shout.

"Drake?" he couldn't hold back "Why so late? What are you doing here-" he opened the door. A pair of lips pressed immediately onto his, long and lingering but sweet. He knew that kiss… he smiled against Drake's lips.

"What are you doing here? It's 12:47" JJ asked eyeing the clock, once he and Drake had finished. The blonde shrugged.

"Dunno, saw the world for what it was… or what it wasn't…. wanted to see you…" Drake casually looked at the ceiling and slowly back down at JJ, shrugging again.

Then looking back at the ceiling when he received an odd glare from the shorter man.

"I was just out and I realized….," he chuckled slightly, "I love you"

He looked down again with the smile still on his face, as if he just told some kind of awkward joke. JJ was still as a rock, his eyes wide in offense, softening only when he began to speak.

"Drake…. Do you…"

"Yeah. I mean it. Don't ask me any more…just take it." Drake stepped up to JJ and captured his lips again. He coiled his arms around the smaller man, rubbing soothing circles on his back with his hands, he wasn't exactly sure why. But JJ seemed to react to it and begin to relax. He smiled against JJ's lips as the exhilarating feeling came up through the pit of his stomach again.

"I love you Jemmy J. Adams." He said with a stronger, more confident tone that the first time. He got a simple moan in return. "Kiss me back… hold me… make love to me JJ….love me…love me back…" He grappled the blunette, and toppled to the floor, laughing as he pulled him close, nuzzling him like a teddy bear. The excitement of being in love with someone taking hold. He reverted back to the stages of an early child with a toy. JJ just smiled and leaned in to Drake's touch, gently stoking his hair.

A/N: Hah… I liked this one… sorry I haven't left any notes on my other works… please please review! Anyway, this piece was inspired by this drawing on Deviant art called "From New york with Looove"


End file.
